


A Tale Of Two Sides

by MamaOfCake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hetalia, aph, selfcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaOfCake/pseuds/MamaOfCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Nyotalia x Hetalia Selfcest Story</p><p>Ever wondered what laid between you and other dimensions? Why we're we all alone? Is there another like me?</p><p>Felicia always did, this is a story how two counterparts met and showed there is such a thing as love at first sight~</p><p>Love will he tested, but will always shine through</p><p> </p><p>Hetalia and Nyotalia belongs to Hudekaz Himruya~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Love Conquers All ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -This is an older chapter, it gets better-

A gently breeze blew through Felicia amber colored hair as she ran up the hill. 

Monika, a blonde with a serious personality and a cute face (Seriously though, everyone thinks Nyo!Germany is hot XD) and a tiny Japanese girl that goes by Sakura.

She wears traditional pink and purple kimono with Japanese geta shoes and white socks. Her black hair cut in a bob style and a pink flower.

They trudged up a hill as Monika sighed "Felicia, i don't see anything up here"

 

She stated as they finally reached the top of the hill "I swear i saw it Moni! It was a swirly pink and blue hole right here!" Felicia pouted "It was right here..." She repeated and plopped down on the spot. 

As soon as she did the portal opened up and she fell through "M-Monika Sakura help!" Felicia screamed before she vanished. Monika and Sakura had no time to react before the portal expanded, sucking them in.

                                                                                                                                       
                                                                                                                                    *In Russia*

 

"I told you we should of had the meeting in Texas, or California but nope you choose snowy ass freezing Russia!" A blonde teen girl yelled. Her name was Amelia and she wore her regular skirt and tied up top with her bombers jacket with a heavy long winter coat and scarf. 

"I told you to dress warmly, da?" A platinum blonde woman said giggling. She wore a long baby pink winter coat and black boats with a pink hat on her head, in her hands she held a shovel, her name was Anya.

"She's right you twit!" Scolded yet another blonde, this one had two ponytails and a blue British maids dress with a heavy coat on as well, she went by Alice.

"Calm down black sheep~ It will be alright~" Francine said, she was a beautiful french woman with a brunette blondish color. Her hair was tied in a bun with a crown placed on her head. Her purple cape had the flore de li (Forgot how to spell it don't judge) Her long white skirt and purple blazer matched.

The smallest of the group, Chun-Yun, only shook her head. She had a Chinese jacket and blackish pants, black flats on her feet and a cute hat adorned her two hair buns with a flower. 

"What the hell is this?" Amelia asked picking up a silver necklace, the words carved on a heart locket.

"You will soon find your true self...? What the hell?" Amelia turned around letting the rest of the Allies see "What's that supposed to mean?" Chun-Yun asked as she inspected it "And what's this?" Anya asked, looking at a blue and pink hole in the ground.

"COOL HEROINES FIRST!" The American yelled jumping through the portal. "AMELIA YOU BLOODY TWIT!" Alice yelled racing after the othet blonde. Anya giggled and jumped in grabbing Chun-Yun. "AIYAHHHH!!!" She yelled closing her eyes "Don't leave moi!" Francine yelled closing her eyes and jumping in as the portal closed.

                      
                                                                                                                           *Somewhere New*

 

The Axis Powers fell in front of a building "Dammit where are we?"Monika asked standing and adjusting her earphones.

"Veeeeeeeee the Allies!!" Felicia pointed out as the Allies fell in front of them. "Dudettes that was totes awesome let's do it again!!!" Amelia yelled fist pumping the air. "Dude..." Alfred said as the other Allies walked up behind him

"And who are these lovely ladies?" France asked taking Chun-Yun's hand. She smacked him "Keep your hand to your self, aru!" She yelled "We're the Allies, and that's the Axis Powers!" Amelia smiled "Im America the heroine!" Alfred looked confused "Im...America..."


	2. Your Me And I'm You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls and guys take the time to properly introduce themselves. And get settled with one another
> 
> -This is an older chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Love Conquers All ~

The girls stared in disbelief, watching America with a look of complete confusion. Amelia blinked before she laughed "Ahahaha dude! Funny joke! But everyone knows there's only one America, and that's me" She said, pointing to herself.

England shook his head "Everyone knows this idiot is America, not a busty female with a spunky attitude" He stated crossing his arms. England was always first to notice everyone's appearance and attitude, that was just part of his charm.

 

Alice scowled, crossing her arms as well "Excuse me, I, more than anyone here knows that this busty female America and not this overactive male" Alice stated, glaring "I am the United Kingdom, therefore I believe I know this is America, the Allies, and the Axis"

 

England blinked for a moment and begin to laugh, hard. "You? The United Kingdoms? Very funny but everyone agrees that I'm Great Britain, not a woman" He said as Monika only glared, unimpressed.

"What is with you and that word, woman... Do you have something against women? Hmm? Are we not as greatly as a man?" She stated walking closer "Do you have something against women who carry a highly stature?"

 

England stood his ground, not moved by her height or how she carried herself. "No I don't, I am only stating the facts I know, that there is only one represenative per country...and you girls, are not them" He said

 

All the girls glared, slowly each taking out a weapon, Anya had her shove, Chun-Yun carried a butchers knife, Amelia with a baseball bat, Alice with a wand, Francine with a wine bottle. All the male Allies took a step back with their hands raised as they glared at England. "Way to go Angleterre, now we have angered girls after our asses" France hissed at England

 

The Axis girls all had their boy counterparts pinned to the ground, each holding their weapons as well

 

"You surrender, da?" Anya asked with a giggle, a dark aura surrounded her. Ivan looked at her, impressed "You have a very pretty face" He stated. Anya dropped her shovel that had him on the ground "I...do?" She asked with a blush. Ivan nodded as he stood "Da, you do" He smiled warmly "I am Russia, but you can call me Ivan" "I am Russia too, but I go by Anya as well" She smiled as they shook hands.

 

America was freaking out as Amelia had the baseball bat over her shoulder, ready to hit when he moved even an inch. "Dudette listen! I believe that your America, and I am too! Let's talk it out, without the bat!" He yelled with his hands in the air. Amelia dropped the bat at her side "Alright alright" She said "I am America, I have been since I've been...erm...born" She said sitting down with her leg crossed, Alfred doing the same

"Same here, since we're both obviously pretty damn sure we're America, let's call each other by our human names" He said

 

Everyone turned around, nodding. "Great idea America" France said as everyone walked inside the meeting hall, sitting in a room with enough chairs for both groups and a long oak wood table. "Alright, so each one of us have a counterpart of a different gender" Germany started as his female counterpart stood up next to him.

"We've all proved to each other that we are truly represenatives of countries, and so there's no confusion, we shall call each other by our human names" She said and sat on the table, her back to them but her head slightly turned to the left, looking away "The Axis boys go as...Italy is Feliciano, Germany is Ludwig and Japan is Kiku"

 

"And the Axis girls go as...Italy is Felicia, Germany is Monika and Japan is Sakura" Ludwig said as he sat in a chair "Also, each woman counterpart will live with you until the England's figure out how to reopen the portal to the girl's world"

 

America stood from his chair the same time his counterpart did "And we have it all figured out!" Amelia started. "My other self is Amelia! Other Iggy is Alice! France is Francine, Russia is Anya and China, Chun-Yun!" Alfred finished.

 

"The dudes are America, Alfred! England, Arthur! France, Francis! Russia, Ivan and China, Yao!" Amelia yelled, out of breath at the end. "So, we can leave today, da?" Ivan asked, gently holding Anya's hand under the table. "Ja, you can leave now" Monika said as everyone stood.

 

They all had another thing coming, thinking it was easy as pie, living with girls. What they didn't know was that, girls, have problems, especially when it's that specific time of the month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this? Leave me kudos!
> 
> They're my motivation


	3. The Germans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The German household is slowly adjusting to each other

Germany sat in his study, trying desperately to ignore the many shouts and crashing coming from the downstairs. Now with 2 girls living in the house, one extra Prussia being included in this.

Yes…that was the problem. Ludwig left Monika to deal with her own sister, Julchen, as well as his brother, Gilbert.  

Now this is how it all happened. The other female countries went looking for their friends after they went missing after a few weeks. 

The portal lead to the same placed it dropped the Allies and Axis girls, but once you were there it was shut.

The England’s couldn’t even find a trace of magic, proving a portal had once been there.  
So naturally a whole group of worried sisters were dropped into this universe.

The female counterparts of Canada, Prussia, South Italy, Spain and Austria were dropped here. After being told what was happening, each went to their respected homes.

Formalities were shared, of course. Canada was Madeline, or Maddie. Prussia was Julchen. Spain was Antonia. Southern Italy was Romana and Austria was Sophie

It seemed easy enough, with two Germany’s to watch them. That was until Ludwig needed to fill out some paperwork and left Monika to care for the older siblings. As soon as he descended upstairs, hell broke loose. 

For almost 3 hours now, all you heard was Monika’s constant yelling and the ‘KESESESESES’s’ from Gil and Jul. It was absolutely ridiculous and Ludwig had just about enough of it.

“I SWEAR!” Monika practically screamed “ICH VERDAMMTES MORD SIE BEIDE!” She had reached her breaking point. The vein on her forehead pulsing.

It practically spelled pissed. He let out a sigh, taking his glasses off and getting up out of his leather chair. He walked down the stairs, to see Monika pinning Gilbert to the floor “West! West! Help!”

He looked around, Julchen nowhere to be found. He sighed once more

“I told you to behave! Go out with your friends or something!” He bent down to look his brother in the eye

It was obvious that was not what Prussia wanted to hear

“Well tell her to get off me…and I’ll leave…” He mumbled, accepting defeat. He absoulutly hated surrendering, but he knew well that they both needed some peace and quiet. 

That and Julchen had totally abandoned him to face the wrath of their younger siblings

“Moni…” Ludwig’s crystal blue eyes bore into the even light blue of Monika’s. Her pale cheeks dusted a pink as she freed Gilbert and got up “…I’m going for a jog” She said, getting out of there as quick as she possibly could

He blinked as his brother got off the floor himself “What was that about?” He asked. A snicker emitted from Gilbert

“If I didn’t know any better I would say someone may have developed a crush…” He watched his brother, watched him deny it “I doubt that brother, Monika wouldn’t…” He was asking himself, would she? He couldn’t really say he didn’t see something charming about the girl

Gilbert gave a curt shrug “Maybe, maybe not” He just smirked “JULCHEN! WE’RE LEAVING!” He called, grabbing is jacket as he went out the door. 

The albino woman popped out from under the dining table “Coming!” She called, dashing out behind him

That left Ludwig, standing there thinking about what his brother just said.

Could Monika really have feelings for him? Even more so, could he possibly have feelings for her? Would it work out between them? With both of them more focused on their countries than with a relationship?

He was over thinking this, he knew that for sure. Surely his brother was just getting to him…but…that explained the slight flutter he got in his stomach whenever he would look at her. 

Her blonde hair fell perfectly, framing her muscular and yet soft features. Her lips were a perfect pink, and oh so plump and kissable. Her skin shone, not a blemish on her skin. Wait, was he really thinking about that? Did he really just think of her lips as…kissable?

Ludwig confirmed that all of this was messing with him. For now, he’d just focus on getting those taxes filled out.

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya 

 

"ICH VERDAMMTES MORD SIE BEIDE" Can be roughly translated to ''I WILL FUCKING MURDER BOTH OF YOU''


	4. Finding My Warmth

Tying her platinum hair in a loose bun, pulling the sleeves of her turtleneck sweater up and smiling “I’ll make Ivan some borscht, I think it’ll lift his spirits!” Anya wanted Ivan to feel better, since he seemed a little sad lately. She hasn’t been there for long, but something told her that he wasn’t used to her being there. Someone cooking for him, and caring for him

Could Anya actually call this…love? Was it a puppy crush? Why did she feel so strongly for him, wanting his well being to become before anything else? When was the last time she felt this feeling? It was surely a long time ago

“Anya?” Ivan stood in the door way, his nose all red from being outside shoveling the snow. Russian winters, sometimes the worst even for snow lovers  
“Ivan~” She turned to him, smiling. Her hand moved on its own, gently brushing the show off his heavy coast. A soft smile tugged at his lips as he chuckled lightly “I smell something…are you cooking?” 

Giving a small nod, she took his hand and lead him to the kitchen to set at the heavy oak wood table. A warm silence fell over them as he studied the lines in the table, revealing the age of the wood used to make it as Anya kept her back to him, stirring happily  
Maybe…just maybe, this could turn out to be nice 

~~~~~~

 

The crisp winter air bit at Anya’s nose, her cheeks red from the cold. The red contrasted greatly against her porcelain skin. She was sitting outside, watching as the snow piled up in the newly shoveled driveway. A giggle came from her as she thought about it.

Ivan only shoveled it a few days ago, yet it was snowing so hard that he already needed to shovel it once more.  
Even if it was below freezing, this was truly Anya’s favorite time of the year. Watching fresh snow fall, so white and clean until it was touched by the dirt of this world. She felt like it a perfect metaphore for her life 

Her long life…

Once innocent and white. Falling without a care in the world. Until she touched the ground, and got dirtied by the evils of this world. It wasn’t easy for a woman to be on top in this world. Especially throughout history. Anya knew best. She had to fight for her every right in this world  
Soft crunching of snow underneath boots pulled her from those dark thoughts. A heavy hand found itself on her rather fragile shoulder “Ivan?” She looked up at him, purple orbs blinking curiously.

“The snow is heavier this year, isn’t it?” He never even glanced her way, watching the scene in front of them. The evergreens gave it a more pleasant look, covered in snow with bits of green stick out against it

“Da” She looked back at the field in the front of them, her eyes locked on nothing in particular  
“You know…you always sneak out the house…but I could never find you” He took a seat on the step next to her, still looking ahead as he spoke “Now I know you sneak off to the back porch” A smile tugged at his lips once more. You couldn’t help but feel at peace around her 

Her scent a mixture of cinnamon with hints of apple and firewood. It all blended perfectly and gave off this warm feeling  
“Da” Anya responded with another simple ‘yes’. Peeking at him, she spoke quickly “Sometimes I need moments to myself, to think…” 

“Think?” He looked at her, to see the tears welling in her eyes. They begin slide down her face, her shoulders beginning to shake. Somehow Ivan felt as if he said something wrong “Anya?” He asked in a slightly panicked tone as he pulled her into a warm embrace “Is something bothering you?”  
How could someone explain this? Ivan and Anya were two strangers, but in this warm hug, it all felt right. Like puzzle pieces fell together and fit perfectly. One would speculate it was because they were the same person

Two sides of one coin

In mere weeks, Anya felt as if she could tell Ivan what troubled her so. She could spill all her worries to him, and then would get through it hand in hand  
Ivan had found his key. The key that fit into his heart and unlocked the warmness inside. That cold case he kept it enclosed in so he would no longer be hurt  
That key was Anya Braginsky  
“Ivan I…I’ve been hurt many times and…being here with you…reminded me of so much…I missed in life…I-Ivan!” The dam to her emotions broke, the cold case in her heart also being cracked open  
“Anya…” Finally he allowed the smile to form fully. Bright and genuine and all for Anya “Don’t cry anymore…I understand what your telling me…and I will never hurt you like that…do not be afraid of me, lyublyu” 

She smiled and rested her head on his chest, taking in a deep breath as she tried to steady her breathing. Warm breath swirled into the air as she closed her eyes. Every so often, a small sob or hiccup would still shake her but she knew she was okay  
Ivan was here, and for once in centuries, she was willing to give someone a chance to make her feel warm again  
Even in all the cold of the Russian winter, these two sat in the embrace of one another, as warm as can be.

Hello everyone! I apologize that this chapter took impossibly long ;^;  
I’ve been watching Yuri On Ice recently and it just took up my whole life along with my personal life ^^; I hope you enjoy it though! I’m totally doing our England’s next, and I’m even leaving a preview! 

 

 

“I mean honestly! Your desk looks like it belongs to a pig! Arthur! Are you even listening to me?” Alice continued to scold him in that motherly way of hers while he looked through the many large bookcases in his study  
“Yes, yes…I hear you…” Quickly scanning the book, he put it back on the shelf and begin to search for the right one “I’ve just been…busy” Not a good excuse “Even if you were, that isn’t an excuse to living like this! Back at home, my study never looked like this! I mean just look at it! Men…” Alice puffed her cheeks in that cute way of hers, beginning to clean it off for him  
What was this? Why was she still following and cleaning after him? Of course she knew the reason “I’m just doing this so that the manor will look acceptable for when guests come…yes…that’s the reason…”  
Alice sighed heavily and put the books back on the shelf, blinking a few times before she put the books down on and grabbing the spell book “Arthur…was this the one you were searching for?” She turned and looked at him, a smile gracing his face  
“Yes! Thank you!” He sauntered over, taking the book from her. For the briefest moment, they’re hands touched as a small jolt sparked from the touch  
Both of them jumped back and blinked, utterly confused. Arthur just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head “Probably just the book!” “H-Huh?” She blinked back to reality, holding her hand to her beating chest and nodding “Yes, of course…”


End file.
